fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tusk
Unlike the majority of Vault Dwellers, Tusk had a troubled childhood. His dad was borderline abusive, unknown to other dwellers, and provided a great many sleepless nights for Tusk. His mother and his three younger brothers were his saving grace and closest companions at the Vault. The eldest of the bunch, Tusk was the most mature and also the most antagonistic of the group. When reclamation day happened, Tusk’s second youngest brother ran off. His other two brothers split soon after, and after his father’s abuse worsened and his mother died, Tusk broke his father’s skull in under the cover of a bar fight. Tusk has since had minimal contact with his family and interest in real relationships. Soon after Reclamation day, and after disposing of his father, Tusk wandered the Ash Heap. This is where he became educated in all things he needed for his raider career. He studied resource production, extraction, refining, and most of the steps along the line. One day, after rigging up a resource extractor to a generator, he was interrupted by wild screaming. A man, clutching a pair of premium pre-war shoes, was being chased by a security bot of some sort. In his panic, the man tossed the shoes at Tusk. They were tied together, and wrapped around Tusk's neck. Due to the length of the laces, the shoes flew around his head and into the makeshift iron extractor. His head was slowly dragged into the moving parts to certain death, as the assualtron turned to focus on him. Luckily the strings snapped before his head was crushed, and Tusk managed to fight off the assualtron. The man returned, and offered Tusk a reward. Tusk shot him thirty-six times.This is the reason behind Tusk's neck scar. Personality Tusk is a ex-Vault Dweller who holds a grudge against the world and society in general, even rejecting his original name. He has a strong desire to become happier than anyone else by all means necessary. From his abusive dad, he has inherited the personality traits of showing extreme selfishness, ruthlessness, and constant aggression. He believes he should be at the top of everything, and despises those above him. To attain this, he will act as needed to get what he wants from people and gladly toss them away afterwards, but if you help him along he might keep you alongside him for a bit. Tusk does not hesitate to betray morals and even friendships in his pursuit to the top of all things. Tusk is educated in war production, knowing a great deal about weaponry and armor. His main focus is on the manufacturing of ammunition, and it has earned him a spot in a gang. This hasn’t kept Tusk out of battle, and he has experienced a good amount of fights ever since childhood. During one of these battles, he suffered from a nasty acid attack in the Mire that has permanently marked his left hand and given him a fear of the region and its creatures. Goals Tusk’s ultimate goal in this world is to make his way to the top of whatever gang/organization he is in, and raise his level of happiness, wealth, and power as much as possible past that point. He likes to see others doing worse, as he believes that puts himself above them, and this has led him into the raider lifestyle. Appearance Tusk, under most circumstances, wears an Sentry Bot helmet and an array of armor. Underneath this is a pre-war military suit. His normal clothes have an extraordinary amount of loops attached to them, which Tusk will tear out when angry. He has had to shamefully learn sewing after he began ruining too many shirts and people (understandably) stopped repairing them for him. Tusk has burn scars covering left hand, a permanent small lip scar, and a permanent ring around his neck. Numerous scars on back from smaller conflicts. Weapons For weapons, he carries a custom laser rifle alongside an electrified and enlarged sickle. His sidearm of choice is a snubnosed .38 caliber revolver, complete with concealed hammer. Despite his occupation, he prefers to fight with his sickle. Tusk will rarely reject a request to duel, life at stake or not. He exhibits the notable battlecry of incoherent screaming (violently) in conflict. Companions Tusk has two “companions”, a wolf cub whose mother was hunted by Tusk at a very young age. Currently two years old, the wolf is named Fenrir and Tusk’s favorite companion since the Vault. The second companion isn’t “active”, but is the disabled husk of a assaultron that attacked him in the Heap. It is missing all of its limbs, and its head has been stripped and stripped of all it's armor. In its current stat, it cannot be turned on. Extras There is only one hobby Tusk has, which is playing guitar, drums, singing, and songwriting. It makes him happy, and was often a source of minor annoyance for the other Vault dwellers. In his words, “I don’t play for others I play for myself.” He does play concerts and takes tips if he finds himself in the mood. * Tusk is afraid of the Mire, its creatures, and heights. He likes other peoples misery, and becomes unhappy when other people succeed and do better for themselves. Category:Characters